Wishing Fireflies
by SyiveSe
Summary: //Chap 6// “… have you heard about the wishing fireflies? They have the power to grant any wishes. They granted mine. And now I am to grant yours. As a token of my gratitude…” Tohru smiled and said; the rest of the Sohma clan could only stare at h
1. Beginning Of An End

=================================================================****

**Disclaimers:**

All characters portrayed belong to the rightful owner of Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya. I'm merely just borrowing it for my own obsession sake.

**Rambles:**

This serves as a continue to my previous fic, _Room In His Heart_, where I have left it hanging in mid air as it seemed a little plot-less at this particular moment of time. Thoughts in _the previous fic_ will serve as a prologue to the reasons that led up to the upcoming actions taken by the Sohmas, and of course Honda Tohru. I won't be updating that often due to my constant writer's block. Hopefully it won't take me forever to finish this. 

Here's Hatori, for now.

=================================================================

**:: Wishing FireFlies ::**

**[ 1. Beginning of An End ]**

_ " … a long time ago, it is said that some fireflies have the ability to grant any wishes made upon them … "   
" … it was told that these fireflies would only flicker when the moon is completely out of sight … "  
" … when the darkness of the night would succumb and engulf everything in sight … "  
" … and just as you think you're alone, sparks of red glow would suddenly appear … "  
" … yes, these are the wishing fireflies … and if you wish upon them, you'll surely get what you want … "_

It took him almost forever to reach the house by the hillside. He'd wished it was forever though. But it was merely just an hour that had stretched on like eternity. He'd wished he would somehow lose his way and never get there. But he didn't and he arrived. He'd wished the house was not in his sight at that particular moment of time. But it was. He could see it so clearly. The brown house that starkly stood out in the middle of a vast green land, surrounded by high-rising trees.

Sohma Hatori stepped down from his car, parked by the sideways of the road that led up to the house. He stopped his tracks for a moment and looked around his surrounding view. The sight was beautiful. Flowers were blooming everywhere. The scent of spring was in the air. It was such a beautiful day. And yet, it didn't quite go well with what he had to do today. What he always did. Just for an order. Without the slightest of emotions shown.

If there was a reason for him to turn around and leave at that very moment, he would do just about anything.  Yes, if he could just run away, he'd be running now.

If only there was a reason …  
If only he had the courage …  
If only he hadn't cared that much about him …  
If only time would just stop and stand completely still …

Yet, reluctantly his feet brought him closer and closer to the front-yard of the brown house. And as he slowly pulled open the white gate, he had silently wished that no one would be in. That the house would be left empty. He had not even bothered to call before he came, so that he won't have to know first-hand who was in. So he could at least have a glimmer of hope.

But as he stepped into the hallways of the house, there she was, the girl who helped melt away his snow-covered heart. The girl who had brought back the smile onto his face again, the very smile that went missing ever since Kana had left him. The girl who always knew the exact words to say whenever one needed to hear them. Just like as though she could read through to their hearts.

Honda Tohru.

"Kuso nezumi!" the orange-haired boy screamed. "I'll get you for this!"

Hatori turned and shifted his attention from the girl to the two bickering duo, replaying their infamous everyday scene. Piles of book were scattered all over the floor. While Kyou had his feline ears and tail up, veins popping, ready to thrust his fists onto his sworn nemesis. 

"Why? For your own clumsiness?" Yuki taunted back.

"Why you~" And without completing his sentence, Kyou lunged forward and attacked Yuki. But like usual, Yuki _always_ managed to evade everything and it was _always_ Kyou who would suffer the consequences in return. One kick was all it took to send him flying towards the door where Hatori was standing. And, like _always_, Tohru would rush to where they were, carrying that worried look on her face, while making sure that everyone was unhurt.

He chuckled to himself as he watch in amusement. Yes, this was the scene that would _always_ take place in that particular household. A scene he was so accustomed to witnessing. And yet, soon, very soon, he would have to take that away. His smile promptly died away as soon as the thought came to mind.

"Ha-san!" Shigure's cheery voice rang out and everyone halted whatever they were doing and turned to the doctor's direction.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru stammered, while Kyou and Yuki just stared blankly back at him.

The doctor just nodded.

***

"You came to visit me …" Shigure said, while crying out what seemed to be tears of joy. "I know you will definitely miss me. The last time we saw each other was ..."

"Yesterday." Hatori helped complete the sentence. And as an afterthought, "Missing you would be the last thing I would do."

Shigure and Hatori were sitting at the dining table. Or rather, the only table that was available in the living hall. Kyou and Yuki were still carrying piles and piles of book, moving them back to Shigure's room, dropping a few along the way. Tohru was nowhere in sight, probably off doing some household chores somewhere, like she would always do.

Shigure then frowned. "Ha-san, you shouldn't be _that_ straightforward. Even if it was a lie ... I would still–"

"Will you stop that?" Hatori interrupted again, this time his eyes glared through to the author and the latter promptly stopped whatever he had wanted to say and resumed to his everyday novel writing, like as though nothing had occurred a moment ago. His glare had always worked miracle. And it didn't fail him this time either.

Hatori silently sighed of relief. What he needed was a moment of silence to sort his over-clouded mind. It was a wonder to him how he himself could actually tolerate Shigure's behavior up until now and still had his sanity remained intact. Not to mention, Shigure had another half who was even a better expert in annoying him.

"Hatori-san."

Hatori shook off his thoughts and turned to the direction of the soft voice. "Yes?"

"I'm making dinner now. Would you ... would you like to stay for dinner?"

Hatori merely smiled and accepted her offer. "I would love to."

Then and there, Tohru's face beamed happily and she merrily skipped her way to the kitchen. Hatori smiled to himself again as he watched her leave. It was fascinating how little things could make her so happy. It fascinated him the very first day he saw her. It still fascinated him now. And he knew the rest of the Jyuunishi members would agree to that too. Yes, Honda Tohru was definitely a kindred soul. In fact, she was a soul too kindred to be involved with the Sohmas and their dark, secluded past.

***

The night came and went like what seemed to be eternity. Hatori was still wide-awake, still staring at the four dark walls that surrounded him. Nothing could make him turn in that night. Nothing would. Especially not with those many thoughts that kept running in and out of his mind. He rose from where he was and took a glance at the still sleeping Shigure who was lying right next to him. No, it was not what everyone had in mind. He was merely just sharing the room since there was no other place else for him to stay over that night. He chuckled at the sight of him. Shigure was wearing that usual beaming smile of his; probably dreaming of something he wished not to know of.  

His mind then drifted back to the night before, right after dinner, when he was supposed to be _executing_ his promised task. Yet, the moment dusk took over the evening sun and heavy drops of rain started to fall, he couldn't help but gave in to the girl's sincerity when she asked him to stay instead. _Yes, she was forever worrying about someone else's safety and well-being._ _Even if it meant neglecting her own_. So how could he have the heart to comply with someone else's will then?

He then slid open the shoji and headed down the stairs. As he reached the foot, a glaring ray of light crept in, almost blinding his visions and he immediately had his eyes shut. When he re-opened them again, he found the main door was left wide opened. He knew then she was already up and running about somewhere in the house.

_Perhaps this was what he needed. Perhaps this was the time. Before the rest was there._

And so, he slowly walked towards the front yard. As he approached the door, he could see her cheery face through the small crack that was left unattended. He lingered behind the doorway for a moment longer, hesitating on what he needed to do, what needed to be done, while silently watching her, before he finally walked out and closed the door behind him.

The creaking sound of the door closing startled Tohru, and it made her turned around. She gasped the moment she saw the doctor, "Hatori-san!"

Hatori continued walking towards her without any response.

"Ohayo." Tohru stammered, suddenly sensing the uneasiness in the air around her.

When one was to greet another good morning, one would expect the same greeting in return. But it was not what she got. Instead, she got something way out of her expectations.

"Honda-san. Leave this house at once!"

=================================================================


	2. Changing Paths

=================================================================****

**:: Rambles ::**

Plot bunnies bounced into my head last night ... so here's chapter 2. Hopefully they will frequent their visits. It's a little **Hatori**-centric because he plays a major role in my plot. With **Shigure** later, then **Akito** and of course, **Tohru**. And yeah, the plot is already fully formed in my head. Just that I find it a little difficult to put them into words. Any hint of OOCness, please do bear with me as I have just reached manga vol 7.  Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and hopefully this chapter is good enough. Else, you can just flame me. :p

More Hatori for you peeps.

=================================================================

**:: Wishing FireFlies ::**

**[ 2. Changing Paths ]**

_" … many had wandered off into the night hoping to catch a glimpse of them … "  
" … many had often dreamt to be given the change to wish upon them … "  
" … many had even disregarded them as just mere legends … "  
" … and yet only a few knew the real story behind those red fireflies … "  
" … the reason why only so few are able to stumble upon them … "_

The sky was strangely dark that night, with the moon nowhere in sight. Honda Tohru crept out from her tiny tent, cringing with pain; her body was weak and weary. She had just returned from her part-time job, her workload was particularly heavy that day. She was so worn out that she nearly fell asleep while rummaging her school bag for her homework. There was school the very next morning. And the last thing she would do was to skip it. Not when she had promised her mother. Not when her mother had wished so much for her to complete high school. And so, she slowly walked towards the stream by the hillside to wash off her drowsiness.

She was living alone now. Her mother had just left her a month ago. Her grandfather's house was in the process of renovation. Yet, even if she was living with him now, it still would not be the same. It would still be someone else's family. Not her own. And she would still be considered as an outsider. And if there was one thing in the world she could wish for at that moment in time, it would be a family she can call upon to. Yes, that would be her only wish. To have a family of her own. Where she could belong in.

Halfway down the path that was thick with overgrown weeds, she tripped over a small withered twig and fell. The kerosene lamp that she was holding hit the ground and the glass that covered it broke, taking the light away with it. The darkness of the night soon engulfed her visions. She struggled to get up, only to fall back again for the umpteenth time before she was finally able to stand up with the support of the hovering branches around her. She then looked around her surrounding and found it utterly strange to her sight. Realization soon hit her. There was no way she could make it to the stream nor find her way back to the tent. She was as though trapped in the middle of nowhere.

Just as she was about to give up hope, a strange glimmering light caught her sight. And she started walking towards its direction, weaving between trees, occasionally pushing the branches out of the way. By the time she reached to the source of the light, she was completely taken in awe by the sight she saw. There, by the hillside where the small stream was flowing gently, were hundreds of sparkling red glows hovering above it.

***

The girl stared blankly back at the doctor, his words echoing through her mind. For a moment in time, she found herself unable to respond. She could not find the meaning to those words. She could not read the expression on his face. She could not understand at all. 

There was only one thought that crossed her mind.

"Did … did I do something wrong?" her trembling voice found its way out of her lungs.

It was an expected answer. For Honda Tohru could never blame anyone, nor find fault in anyone. Even when someone else was hurting her. Whatever happened, she would take it all on herself. Take the blame. Bear the consequence. Feel the pain. Everything. There was practically no sense of hatred in her.

Hatori kept his silence as he watched the girl. There were hints of bitterness in her eyes. Of fear. Of sorry. As though she did something wrong and she was terribly sorry for it. But it was not. It could never be. If there was any wrongdoing, it was his. His and his alone.

How many times had he been wrong? Not once. Not twice. But much more than he could ever remember. First, for taking away the memories of Yuki's friends. Yes, those dear friends of the young Jyuunishi member. It didn't matter, did it? They were just children. And children tend to forget those parts of their lives when they grow up. Too young to remember. But Yuki did. Yuki remembered clearly the time he erased their memories. He remembered the times when his friends could not recognize him at all. Friends whom had once laughed and cried with him, now treating him as a total stranger. And then Yuki shied away from the rest of the world. From the normal children. From the other Sohmas. From everyone. Especially from him. And he even moved away. For a child to have a reason to hate, to fear and to remember so much, what kind of childhood was that?

Then it was the memory of Momiji's mother. This was an exception. It was not an order. It was a request from her. From her husband. And even from her child. So that she could forget the pain and live again. And she did. She was alive again. She even had another child after Momiji. The once saddened family was happy again. But where did it leave Momiji? What about the little child's feelings? Did it not matter too? To have a child living in bitter memories of the past? No, Momiji was the one who wanted his memories to be retained. So he could think of his mother. Because the memories were very dear.

And finally, he had to erase the memory of the one person he loved most. Was it an act of payback, reflecting back the pain of the ones he had hurt in the past on himself? Had Kana wished for her memories to be erased? Was there no other way to make both ends meet? Would things have worked out if Kana was still with him? These were the questions that he had avoided. Questions that he had forsaken just for an order. Without any hesitation. And thus these questions were never given the chance to be answered.

Therefore this time, he would make sure that the same mistakes were not to be repeated again. Maybe it would not help amend what he had done in the past. But at least, he could choose not to walk down that path of regrets anymore. At least this time, he could do something to protect the younger accursed ones. And not have them following his trail. At least this time he had found the courage to do so.

For he knew just how important Tohru was to them. And how they were to her. And those moments that they have shared were precious too. Especially to someone like Tohru.

Painful memories aside, he started walking towards the confused girl. He was willing to take the consequences to help retain her memories. Just as he was about to touch the girl's face, reassuring her that it was not about anything she had done, his hand was aggressively pushed away by another member of the Jyuunishi. Hatori staggered a few steps behind.

"Don't come any closer!" Yuki hissed.

Yuki was now standing in front of Tohru, with both of his hands raised, preventing Hatori from coming any closer than he already was. His eyes burnt with anger, a sign of warning that he would not hesitate to attack if Hatori dared to harm Tohru. Yes, he would not hesitate. He would not hesitate at all to protect Tohru. And not have the past repeating itself.

"Are you going to erase her memory now? I should have known. It's not likely for you to come all the way here for no apparent reason. This was your reason, wasn't it? All because of him, isn't it? Anything for him." Yuki yelled again.

"Nooo! Yuki-kun!" Tohru called out and grabbed Yuki by the arm. "Don't! Hatori-san surely has his reason."

"Yes. Ha-san has his reasons. It seems the bet has reached its dateline."

The three of them then turned to the source of the voice and found Shigure standing by the patio, smiling like always. Slowly, Shigure moved away from the doorway and walked to where they were.

"What bet?" Yuki inquired just as Shigure approached them.

"Ah. It's nothing. Just a little bet between the two of us." Shigure replied in his usual cheery voice.

Yuki and Tohru merely stared at the writer; both were now confused and at loss of words.

Shigure smiled as he watched their astounded displays and then swiftly shifted his gaze to Hatori. "Just that you're supposed to have her memory erased. Not have her leave. Why, Ha-san?" Shigure mused, furrowing his eyebrows, his hand on his jaw, imitating someone who was in deep thoughts.

There was a moment of silence between them before Hatori finally spoke again. "I … I won't do that anymore." His eyes remained unmoved; they were still on Tohru.

"Just what the hell you think you're doing? Betting on Honda-san? What do you think she is?" Yuki burst out again. He could no longer hold back his anger. His patience was wearing off. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know why Tohru was involved in it. And yet, he couldn't stand the way Shigure was referring her as some sort of a deal. And so he thrust his fists towards the writer.

Shigure then did what no one would imagine the cheery writer would do. He evaded the younger Sohma's blow so easily and grabbed Yuki by the arm. One twist of his hand and he had Yuki falling onto the ground. He then tugged his kimono back in place and when he looked up again, the usual joyful shine of his eyes were replaced by icy cold ones. Tohru was shocked into silence by his stare while Yuki remained frozen onto the ground, unable to move.

Shigure then turned to Yuki and smirked. "Yuki-kun, it's just the same. Just the same as you are trying to protect Tohru-kun this moment, I was just merely trying to protect the one most dear to me."

"Akito …" 

_=================================================================___


	3. Destiny's Woes

=================================================================

**:: Rambles ::**

o_O Kill all the Sohmas? Tohru for Secret? Hatori for Ferrum and Ohimesama? I want Akito then! Anyhow, the bunnies liked me a lot! They are here again and so is chapter 3. Hopefully, they'll come too during this weekend. A little on that plot of mine, I won't be including all of the Jyuunishi members. I can't seem to portray multiple characters at one go. So unlike Ferrum-sama! *yells* I loved your ficcies! But Yuki, Kyou, Akito, Shigure, Hatori, Tohru and Ayame would be in though.

And now, Shigure anyone?

=================================================================

**:: Wishing FireFlies ::**

**[ 3. Destiny's Woes ]**

_" … when one is destined to meet them, one's destiny shall change … "_

It was supposed to be a weary night for her. She was supposed to be totally worn-out. Fatigued and exhausted. But now, she felt the weariness inside of her had completely disappeared. The big immense weight that she had on her back a while ago was lifted. Just like that. Because the view in front of her right now was breathtaking. And she was drown into utter fascination. 

The glimmering red fireflies had her mesmerized for hours. Yes, for _hours_ she had been sitting on the rock by the creek just watching them dancing to a rhythm known only to those creatures of the night. And she knew just exactly what they were. She had heard about them from her mother. Of legends and of myths.

Of those wishing fireflies.

***

The name of the Sohma Clan leader, the kacho, unwillingly escaped from his mouth. The name that had brought so much fear, so much hatred, so much bitter memories to his life. The name he wished never to mention, never to remember and never to be brought to mind.

Sohma Akito.

Yes. He was the cause of his bitterness. He was the cause of the reason, why he ran away from the main house. He was the cause of his fear, why he hid himself away from the rest of the world. He was the cause of his strength, why he had strived to grow stronger. Everything that had led to where and what Yuki was right now, was all caused by him. And he knew no matter how hard he had tried he would still be within his grasp. There was no escape. He was just temporary freed, bound to be captive again. And the mere thought of it brought cold chills down his spine.

Shigure sneered at the slight mention of the kacho's name. "And just like you, I would do anything. Even if the meant using others, betraying them and hurting them. Yes. Anything at all." His voice was now coarse, so unlike his usual self. 

Or was this his usual self?

"Enough!" Hatori's glaring voice startled everyone that was there.

The doctor then walked towards to Yuki and pulled the younger Sohma up. "Now, take Honda-san and leave this very moment."

"Ha-san!" Shigure protested.

"I have decided." Hatori's voice was as stern as ever.

"You have decided?" Shigure repeated and paused for a moment, before sarcastically continued. "Such strong words. Or have you forgotten what you have said before?"

No, he didn't. Hatori never did. He remembered clearly well. The words he had once said. That no matter how the bet turned out to be, he would not stand on either side. He would comply with the rules of the game. But what he didn't know then was that he would be so attached to the girl that was now standing in front of him. The girl that had given him so much hope and the courage to dream again. And he was not going to use those hands of his on her. He was not going to use his so-called given powers to take away what was most precious to her.

Because hope gave him determination. Determination gave him strength. And strength gave him the courage to … _love_.

This time it was Shigure's turn to lose his calm. He then lunged forward and grabbed Hatori by his shirt. "The girl's memories for his life. Is that what you are trying to imply?"

Shigure knew just exactly what was going through the doctor's mind at that moment of time. He should. They have known each other far too long to rely on words to read one's thought. For silence spoke a thousand words and they were always listening to it. Always listening to one another. So he knew how he felt about her. How Hatori felt about the girl named Honda Tohru.

He too had admitted to himself that it was indeed cruel to use Tohru as a pawn in his bet with Akito. For even he had grown very fond of the girl. The cheery girl who brought life back into the dark, accursed family of his. Yes, the girl who could do miracles.

And yet, he chose to hold back those feelings. For a vow. A promise that he could one day realize a little boy's dream. The little boy whom he had cared so much for. The little boy whom had his destiny already written for him even before he was born. The little boy who was to bear the cross of the family. The sacrifice so that the others may continue living. The little boy who grew up to hate the world. After all, it was the only thing he was capable of doing. For he himself was also a cursed member of the family. 

The boy deserved all the happiness in the world. Just like everyone else did. 

_Only that fate was a little too cruel on him._

"What about him?" Shigure demanded again. "What about Akito? Are you going to stand and do nothing? And watch him die? Just for _that_ girl?"

Hatori merely turned away from him. Neither of them spoke a word in that still moment of time. The only voice that echoed between them was the sound of the breeze passing over the surrounding trees, murmuring indecipherable words of doubt, of anger and of distress.

A moment ago it was Yuki and now, it was Shigure. Tohru could not watch further. She would not. Not when she was the cause of this bickering. Not when she was the cause of their pain. She felt a sudden loss of strength, her knees were numb and tears started prickling down her cheeks. Soon her legs gave in and she went down on her knees, sobbing as she did.

"Please. Please stop." She begged with her small, trembling voice.

Both Shigure and Hatori turned to the helpless young girl. They have been too obsessed with their own thoughts that they have totally forgotten about her existence there. 

"I … I'm sorry … I'm … truly sorry for causing this much trouble. I … " She stammered again, her words were soon over-taken by the sound of her crying.

Hatori felt a tug in his heart as he watched her. It was all the same. All so familiar to him. The same expression. On her. On Kana. Right before he had used those hands on her, taking away the memories that they had once shared together. Just like that. Like as though she bore no meaning to his life. Yes, he had indeed shed tears when he was _completing_ his task. But what good were tears when he could have prevented them? When the choice then was right within his hands and he let it slipped away.

_History shall not repeat itself._

His eyes then hardened and he spoke again. "Did you not hear what I have just said, Yuki? Leave now!"

"Ha-s~" Shigure's words stopped halfway as soon as his gaze met Hatori's. Something flickered briefly from the doctor's gaze in that split second of time. And he returned them in a solemn, knowing look. He knew then how determined he was and there was no point in stopping him now. He then let out a relented sigh and released his grip on him.

"But..." Yuki started to speak only to be cut off again by the doctor.

"Now! Go wake Kyou up and bring him along too." He commanded again.

Yuki stared at him for a brief moment before he grabbed the arm of the still dazed Tohru and headed towards the house. He didn't like the idea of bringing Kyou along with him. But he understood it was high time he let go of his naivety. It was not a time for child's play. Perhaps with Kyou around, they stood a chance in protecting Tohru from whatever harm that was about to come her way. Even when things were still as confusing as ever. He shook his head lightly as he rushed to where Kyou was.

Hatori smiled as he watched her leave.

"Are you sure?" Shigure asked while walking nearer to his cousin, his eyes were also on them.

"I will bear the result of my action." Was all he replied with. There was a distant note in his voice. Like as though he was very much contented with the outcome of the event. Even if it meant there were greater consequences lying ahead of him. It didn't matter. It shouldn't matter.

_Yes. This is how it should be. I'm sure you'll agree with my decision too. Kana …_

And yet, like how most stories went, nothing would ever go as smoothly as one wished it would. Like how the saying went, you can never have your cake and eat it too. All of the sudden, he saw both Yuki and Tohru stopping short from the front door; their body was as though frozen to where they were, unmoving at all.

_Why are they stopping?_

And when he turned his gaze to where the young boy was looking at, he knew then the answer to his question. His smiled faded when his eyes caught a familiar figure standing near the white gate.

"This is just very likely of you, Hatori. As expected, like always."

=================================================================

**:: End Notes ::**

Now, now, Shigure ain't that evil after all. One more thing, *puppy-eyes at Ferrum and Ohimesama and all Hatori's fangirls out there*, has Hatori gone OOC? *facefaults*


	4. Drowning

=================================================================

**:: Rambles ::**

Gomen that it took me a little too long to update. But don't blame me; blame HIM! Why is it so hard to write about the character you adored most? There's a little mixture of the anime and manga in this chapter, or rather the whole story, because if I was to follow the manga (I have only reached volume 7 so far), Tohru has yet to creep into Akito's ice world. And that would make my plot almost impossible to happen.

Anyhow, here's Akito, for me!

=================================================================

**:: Wishing FireFlies ::**

**[ 4. Drowning ]**

The raven-haired kacho of the Sohma clan started walking towards the front yard where the four were standing. And time lingered on like forever as he drew closer and closer to them. 

The morning sun was unusually bright that morning; the ray of light illuminated his pale skin and made it shimmered against the dark black robe he was wearing. Akito then lifted his eyes to meet the glaring sunlight, smiling as he did. One would certainly be enthralled by just the very sight of him. For Akito was indeed beautiful. Beautiful with a little touch of fragility. And yet, his eyes still held the kind of coldness that was always there within him, most probably since the day of his birth. They were so full of angst, like as though the only meaning that the world bore to him was hatred alone.

There was another dark shadowy figure following closely behind Akito. His long silvery-hair was swaying to the motion of the passing wind. Yes, he was yet another accursed member of the family. One who bore the vengeful spirit of the snake. 

Sohma Ayame.

One would expect the usual outburst they were so accustomed to getting from him at that very moment. One could almost imagine his usual happy grin popping out and his cheery voice roaring through the crowd. Especially since Yuki and Hatori were there. But no, the usual blissful look on his face was not there and neither was his smile. His eyes were nearly as cold and as distant as the way Shigure was earlier.

And everyone was at loss of words again.

"I knew it would end up this way." The kacho finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Akito slowly flickered his gaze towards everyone that was there. First, to Hatori. Then, it moved on to Shigure. His eyes stayed a moment longer at Yuki. Finally, to Tohru. And then back at Hatori. He started walking again, gradually taking his steps closer to the doctor. He stopped the moment he stood just a few inches away from Hatori. His lips then curved into a smile, half menacing, like as though bearing a whole different meaning behind it.

"Why Hatori?" Akito asked; his voice was almost inaudible to the rest.

The doctor only kept his silence as the kacho slowly raised his hand, gently caressing his face. Akito's stroke was cold. So were his eyes as they lay onto him. And yet, he made no attempt to move or to jerk away from his touch. He just stood silently still. Seeing that, Akito took a step closer and leaned over to him. He was so close to him that Hatori could even feel his breath on his face. 

"Remember what I had once said before, Hatori? That you are like the falling snow in winter. So cold and unfeeling." Akito whispered into his ear.

That was a question that required no answers. Because that was a question with an answer already written on his face. That remorseful, somewhat pained expression he had always worn. One that he knew he would always be wearing.

Akito then reached out and grabbed his hands. "You have used these hands on Yuki's friends, on Momiji's mother and on the one girl you had loved so deeply. And yet, you feel nothing. You know, I really wished that you'd remained unfeeling. That way, this would not have happened at all. And you need not suffer the consequences of your actions right now."

The kacho paused for a moment before continuing, "But, until then, there's something I need to settle first. Because the real cause is not you."

Hatori froze momentarily as Akito's words slowly crept into him. He knew then what was coming and yet, his body found no trace of response from his mind. Not one muscle in him heeded his commands. All he could feel was Akito's grip on his wrists tightened, hurting them, before they were finally released. And when he came into his senses, Akito was already standing near where Tohru and Yuki were.

"But you!" 

His voice had all hints of hollowness in it and it could easily pierce through anyone's heart. His glare was cold and it could easily freeze the blood in anyone's veins. And his eyes, his eyes were full of hatred. Hatred for the girl. The girl who was everything he was not. The girl whom had so easily broken through to his defenses and left him helplessly floating about. The girl whom had so much kindness in her that it reflected his ugliness so visibly onto himself and to the others. And he felt disgusted.

Because, throughout his entire life, no matter how he had been, there was never a need for realization. He was never at fault. He could never be at fault. He was what he had chosen to be. He had always ruled the game.

Until the girl by the name of Honda Tohru came along.

"Yes, you. Ever since you came, you have been tearing this family apart. No one heeds my commands anymore. No one obeys what I say anymore. All because of you!" With that, he practically dragged Tohru up, forcing her to meet his raging gaze.

"Why?" he asked again.

Tohru could only stare in return. She was totally taken aback by what she was seeing, and what she was hearing. It was as though both her eyes and her ears were failing her. Yes, Akito was hostile and cold the very first time she saw him, when she was to meet Hatori in the main house. He was still the same the second time she had met him in her school, when he was _paying_ a little visit to Yuki. And he was very much the same the last time she had seen him, when she confronted him along with Shigure and Yuki.

And even though each time then she could feel his anger burning through to her, there was still a little hint of tenderness in him. That tiny part of himself he had tried so much to hide and yet it was still shown through his eyes.

But the Akito who was now standing in front of her was very much different. This person was like as though he was incapable of any other emotions. Incapable of love. Like as though only hatred existed in him. And it was paralyzing her.

And Akito was very much enjoying the torment.

Something else happened in that brief moment of time. Out of nowhere came a shadow charging towards them and Tohru found her visions disappearing at once. Yet strangely, she felt the suffocating feeling inside of her had eased. When she looked up again, she found Akito was not where he was just a while ago, but was leaning against Hatori for support. A figure now stood in between the distance of Akito and herself with his arms spread open. 

Realization soon dawned onto her.

Yuki. 

When everyone was too stunned to do anything, Yuki rushed forward and did the only thing that could be done at that particular moment of time – he pushed the kacho aside, freeing Tohru from his clutches. It was an act that needed not a reason. Because, if hatred could drive the kacho in doing that to Tohru, then that strange sentiment inside of him could make him do almost anything to save Tohru. Even if it meant facing the very person that hovered his past like a lingering ghost. And yet, just as he thought he had found his courage at last, something else stirred inside of him.

"Now, even you, Yuki?" Akito sneered. "Have you too forgotten about our little lesson? Or do you need me to remind you again?"

Yuki's eyes widened as those words sank into him. A sudden torrent of memories flooded his mind, causing him to clench his chest. That distant emotion he thought he had buried deep inside beneath many barriers, hidden away so long ago, slowly began to resurface. The fear that had once raged in his little shattered heart was brought back to life again. And he couldn't move at all.

Akito smiled. He knew he had succeeded. He knew the fear inside of the young Sohma had returned. And yet, it was not enough for him. He needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to be reminded again of the consequences for disobeying him. But before he could move any closer, a pair of hands pulled him back.

"Hatori!" 

One would expect the kacho to lose his temper right then, having being stopped from carrying out his _execution_, but he merely smiled and turned to face Hatori.

For someone whose specialty was to get sick almost everyday throughout the year, Akito was indeed stronger than anyone could ever imagine. There were no struggles needed. One slight push was all it took to yank Hatori's grip off him and the doctor was shoved onto the ground, crashing into the pile of flowerpots nearby. 

Or perhaps it was because the doctor knew too well of his vulnerability that he dared not use his full strength. Akito was, after all, as fragile as how china was made to be. As nice as it was to be seen, once handled without care and broken to pieces shall it be.

"No one betrays me." He spoke with an enraged tone. "And those who do must pay!"

Akito then swiftly grabbed a piece of the broken flowerpots that were scattered around the ground due to Hatori's fall, and lunged forward to where Yuki was.

"Yuki-kun!"

=================================================================


	5. Distant Oath

=================================================================

**:: Rambles ::**

*Takes a look at the last uploaded date* Yikes! Gomen ne for taking too long. My mind went blank – there was nothing I could come up with. Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read what I had written and thanks for the warm reviews. I'll try to upload more as soon as possible. But right now, *puppy-eyes* I need a BETA READER. Anyone care to help? Drop me a line at the review box and let me know. Those who want me to e-mail them for the latest update, feel free to drop a line too!

For now, a stupid attempt on Ayame … 

*runs away from all Ayame's fans*

=================================================================

**:: Wishing FireFlies ::**

**[ 5. Distant Oath ]**

_ "The distance between us is growing wider …"  
"And as much as I want to, there's nothing I can do …"  
"To help turn back the clock or to speed the passing of time …"  
"So that I could bring myself closer to you."_

The 10-year-old silver-haired boy paced back and forth along the passageway of his mother's bedroom. He could see people rushing out of the room, and then coming back again, holding what seemed to be buckets of water, along with a few more unfamiliar faces. The young boy then tilted his head upwards to observe his father, who was leaning against the sidewalls, and like him, anxious of what was going on inside the room.

Moments later, sounds of crying was heard and the door flung wide open. An old lady appeared at the doorway – her name was Sohma Akane – someone he remembered seeing when he was much younger, someone his father had once addressed her to being one of his distant relatives. And that she had arrived just a few days earlier, tending his mother since then.

"It's a boy!" The woman cried out and soon enough, his father promptly barged into the room.

Slowly, the conversation between him and his two friends, Shigure and Hatori crept back into his memory. He remembered now. Yes, today was a very special day indeed. For him and his family. For today, he was going to have another new family member. A younger brother, a baby boy, as he recalled what the old lady had just revealed moments ago.

He was uncertain of how to react, so he followed closely behind his father. He saw the old woman handing over a small object wrapped in white clothing to the older Sohma, in which it was also the source of the piercing sounds he had heard earlier. He then turned his attention back to his father, but the man was a little too tall for his sight. He tugged his father's shirt lightly and the man looked down at him. The older man smiled.

"Aya-chan, here, take a look at your brother." The older Sohma said as he slowly bent down to level with his older son's height.

The young boy staggered backwards, stepping away from the baby. He then buried his head on his father's shoulder, and took a quick look at his baby brother from there. 

His father smiled again, amused by his son's behavior before he gingerly placed the baby into the boy's arms, "Here, hold him."

Ayame was startled at first, but slowly eased as he looked at the baby. Bright violet eyes stared back at him widely from beneath the white sheets that covered the little being. He could see that his brother, Yuki, _yes, that was what his father had decided if the newborn was to be a boy_, was very much different in appearance when compared to himself. The baby had a few strands of soft violet hair hanging on his head; the color it bore was so unlike his silvery ones. And then it dawned on him. Only the accursed members of the family had different shades of hair color.

Ayame then glanced up to his father, silently looking for an answer and found them soon enough in the eyes of the older man. The hints of bitterness in them was all it took for him to realize that his brother would share the same fate as him.

_As one of the twelve accursed members of the Sohma Clan._

*****************

"Nii-san!" Yuki yelled, rushing over to his brother and reaching his side just as Ayame hit the ground. He immediately fell to his knees and held his brother in his arms. The rest of them just stood there, watching the two siblings, and not reacting in any kind of way. Time was like as though hanging still in mid air as Yuki continued to shake his brother's shoulders, hoping for some response from him.

And somewhere in the middle of it, the earlier event replayed itself in their eyes again.

Yuki was still trapped in his trance – his past with Akito – when the kacho suddenly lunged forward and flung the shattered piece of porcelain towards his direction. His body failed to response in any way until he felt warm drips of liquid spilled across his cheeks. His hand then slowly reached up to touch the stains and he was shocked into silence when he realized they were blood. Yet strangely, he felt no pain. And he was soon drawn into utter confusion.

The next thing he knew, Sohma Ayame was sprawled on the ground, unmoving except for the deep shudders that racked his body, and blood traced down his head. 

To Yuki, he could not recollect the reason why his brother was lying there. He could not call to mind how his arms were suddenly coiled around Ayame, holding him tight. And he could not understand the new fear that was now creeping up inside of him.

Because in his mind, he knew only one thing.

"Nii-san, wake up! Wake up!" Yuki kept yelling, his voice rumbling the fright in him.

He soon found himself trembling along with the almost-motionless body that was in his arms. A few moments passed and still the shudder he felt did not abate any – not until he heard his brother taking in a deep, raspy breath.

Ayame opened his eyes, meeting Yuki's gaze and the smallest smile graced his tired face; satisfied with what his so-called heroic attempt had rewarded him.

"Gomen ne for being so late." Ayame uttered weakly, smiling as he did.

*****************

Ayame was still holding the baby, hesitating on whether to pull him closer into his embrace or to just return him to his father. Somehow the thought of the baby sharing the same fate as him disturbed him immensely deep inside.

But then the child's face broke into a grin. The baby continued to stare back, looking at him intently. And he soon found himself clumsily moving him closer. Despite the reluctance he had felt earlier when his father placed Yuki into his arms, a quick surge of new affections ran through to him. And he was soon left defenseless from the charms of that infant at that very moment.

It was also then that he swore he'd protect him.

*****************

"Nii-san …" Yuki stammered again.

Yuki then helped Ayame to get back onto his feet, with him still leaning onto the younger Sohma for support. Ayame touched his forehead lightly, wiping off the drops of blood that was dripping into his eyes. Everything to him then was blurry – his vision, his hearing and even his control over his own body. He felt extremely _heavy_, like as though he was being weighed down by some invisible object. But when heard his brother's voice again, echoing such immense tone of concern over him in it, he suddenly felt contented. And he minded not his current wrecked condition at all.

And everyone else started filling up the gap of emptiness in the air – one by one regaining his or her own composure.

Shigure was the first to react, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw his friend was standing up once again – although he could see that the bruise on the snake's head looked more than just awful alone. Blood was still running freely, staining his white coat with a mark that resembled a dark red rose. Hatori was the second after Shigure – promptly rushing to where Ayame was; then covering the latter's bruise with his handkerchief to help stop the bleeding from getting any worse than it already was. Akito though, did nothing – for all he did was to stare mockingly at the two brothers.

Whereas Tohru was still left frozen to where she was; her eyes were still as watery as of that morning when everything seemed to crumble so suddenly. Nothing seemed to be able to dry them. No actions. No words. Nothing would – for she was still blaming herself over what had happened. And the event with Ayame just moments ago did little to help – it worsened the sense of guilt inside of her. 

The first to notice Tohru's wretched expression was of course, Ayame. His gaze softened, cringing inside to see her that way. He knew exactly what was going through her mind right then – for she was too alike his best friend, Hatori. 

He glanced over to his brother, and at that point itself, he noticed then how grown up his brother was. And he realized that he had indeed lost out a lot to the passing time. The little promise he had once pledged was now far from reach. The little oath that he had long forgotten.

_Far, but not impossible._

And he started laughing, "I'm of course fine! For I am the great Sohma Ayame. Little things like these can't stop me!"

He paused for a moment, and then tapped on Yuki's shoulder lightly. "The prince's duty is to protect the princess that he loves in every way he can."

"Nii-san …" Yuki started to speak again.

"So be off with your sworn duty and lead Tohru-san to safety!"

=================================================================

**:: End Notes ::**

Should I keep writing, or should I just forget the whole thing and start running away now? =P


	6. Flickering Flames

**==============================================================**

**:: Rambles ::**

Hahaha … I'm back from the dead~ I thought that I had already given up on this fic – cause nothing seemed to come up – and that I was deprived of FURUBA for so long. But when I logged back to ffnet and read **Ferrum-sama's Unsent Letters**, I knew I just had to finish this no matter what! Anyway, thank you for taking the time to actually dig this fic up and read it. Hugz to all!

**==============================================================**

**:: Wishing Fireflies ::**

**[ 6. Flickering Flames ]**

Hours later, the sky was already dark and gloomy. He couldn't bring to mind how long he had been standing there; his surroundings already engulfed by the darkness of the night. He didn't know where he was either – everything seemed so foreign to him; the trees, the bushes, the rocky path he had just walked over. But when he glanced over to his side, he remembered then, why he was there in the first place. 

_Honda Tohru._

Yuki sat down on the pile of rocks nearby, observing the brown-haired girl from a far. Not that he was at all far from her – she was just a stone's throw away from him, leaning against the small willow tree by the river. He could see her staring into the vast empty space in front of her, lost in her own thoughts. And he solemnly heaved in a deep sigh.

He knew exactly what was running through her mind then. He could read it all too clearly from the expression she wore. She wasn't smiling like she used to. She was distant. And his heart ached in knowing that. For it reminded him just how helpless he was. And that there was nothing he could do to ease her pain except to watch over her from there. He was as lost as she was now.

Another figure appeared, slowly moving into the moonlight. No, he was not an intruder. He came with them. Yes, _his cousin. The __cat. Sohma Kyou. The last person he thought he would end up with. But he wasn't at all complaining. He needed all the help he could get. And even though Kyou could cause havoc in everything he did, he was also the best ally he could get in times like these. _

_The will to protect, is stronger than anything else …_

Kyou was holding a container in his hands; his pants was soaked wet right up to the knees. He probably had climbed down the stream below to fill it up with water. And he suddenly felt very, very thirsty, like as though he had not tasted water for years. Well, it _had been a nerve-wrecking and tiring journey after all. And just then, like as though miraculously reading his mind, the orange-haired boy threw the container over. He caught it in surprise and stared at his cousin._

"There's still a long way to go." Kyou declared nonchalantly, looking away from him.

He paused for a moment – _Yes, there's still a long way to go – and hungrily took in a few sips._

When he was done tending to his thirst, he stared up to the dark heavens above. He didn't know where they were heading towards to – he had never really been away from the Sohma territory and there wasn't any place they could go without being found. He didn't know how long the journey would last either. _But_, there was one thing he could be sure of though, that wherever the road ahead would lead them to, he would no doubt give his all to defend the one person that had changed his life tremendously. She was everything to him. And nothing was ever going to change that.

And just as the thought flickered by, he felt a sudden jolt in him. _Nii-chan_.

_Is he okay?_

He sighed again. 

_The night is going to be long and neverending…_

*****************

"Go, Yuki." The silver-haired guy commanded, one hand clutching the blood-soaked handkerchief; the other on his forehead, forcing the wound from bleeding any worse than it already was. His vision was getting blurry again. His legs were weakening by the moment. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Yet, no matter what he said, he still couldn't get the young Sohma to leave. His brother remained still to where he was; worry and concern radiating on his face for him.

"Yuki." 

"Nii-chan. I …" Yuki found his voice – then lost it again.

Ayame stared down to his younger brother. It felt surreal. That Yuki was actually worried about him. And even though he knew he shouldn't, at least not at that time, he was happy. For the first time ever, he was at last stepping into the border that had separated the two siblings for such a long time. That he had finally regained that big brother role he had once given up. 

_That he was finally worthy of something. _

He forced an impish grin on his face, the pain smoldering inside was much more than he could bear. He could cry of pain later but right now, he needed to get them going first.

"I'll be okay. Just go – before it's too late." He reassured again.

Yuki was still hesitant to leave. He couldn't just walk off and leave his injured brother behind. Not when _he was the cause of his pain. But then again, he couldn't linger there and risked Tohru's safety too. _

_At a crossroad, uncertain of which path to take. _

But just then, Ayame's hard, silvery eyes caught his deep violet ones and he understood his brother's will. Without another word, he hurried to where Tohru was, only to be stopped by Akito, who had suddenly stepped in, blocking his way to her.

"No, you're not!" Akito mocked. His temper flared up in that instant. Betrayal was not to be tolerated. Not by any Sohma. _Not at all._

They weren't supposed to go against him. For his words were the law.   
They weren't supposed side on others. For he was their leader.  
They weren't. They shouldn't. But they did. And that was unforgivable.

But before he could do anything, the door slammed open and a tall figure stood by the doorway.

"Hey, stop that noise, will you?" The orange-haired boy spoke, agitated, brushing his uncombed hair as he trudged towards them. He let out a small yawn and stretched his hands. "Don't you know that you are disturbing my slee … _Akito?" He halted his steps the moment he saw him. Angry eyes darted back at him. He then scoured his whole surrounding – to Yuki, to Tohru, to Hatori, to Shigure, to the bleeding Ayame, then back at Akito – and he was thoroughly confused by what he saw._

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He demanded, turning to Yuki again, this time, searching for an answer. But the mouse merely looked at him for one short while before dropping his gaze to the ground. And his patience wore thin.

"Kyou-kun…" Tohru – who finally got out from her trance – stammered weakly; her voice muffled by the sound of her crying.

The cat then turned to face her, and when he saw the tears started prickling down her cheeks again, he needn't any answer. With Tohru on the ground, weeping softly and Akito glaring at him with his icy cold stare – there wasn't any need to guess what was going on. He promptly rushed to her side, and took her by her shoulders, gently pulling her back on her feet. 

"Daijoubu ka?" He asked repeatedly, urgently.

Tohru nodded. But he could still feel her shaking, trembling with immense fear, when he held her. And this time, it was Kyou's turn to rupture. His eyes flared up with anger. He then turned to Akito and glowered. "Kuso… what is it that you want now?"

Akito laughed. It was an eerie laughter. "What is it that I want?" He paused. Then laughed again. "And who are you to ask that? An ugly being like you don't deserve the rights to know what a kacho wants."

It was already impossible to try calming an unperturbed Kyou. And Akito's choice of words weren't helping at all. Without giving a second thought on the consequences he would have to face once this was all over, Kyou lunged forward at the raven-haired kacho and grabbed hold of his kimono. He couldn't care less what Akito would do to him later. Or anyone, for that matter. He was already despised by the whole of the Sohma clan, just being the one who was cursed with the vengeful spirit of the cat. 

_How bad can it get?  
No one has ever liked the cat.  
No one … except for …_

_But … on the contrary … I … I really like you!_

And there was the light he had been searching for – found in those pools of russet eyes. Yes, that was all that mattered.

"Enough!" 

And everyone turned around to face the proprietor.

Hatori's face hardened, a line wrinkled over his forehead. It was all turning out wrongly. This was not the way he had planned it to be. _Well, not that he had any plan in mind. But nevertheless, it shouldn't have been this way. No one was supposed to get hurt. _No one.__

_Ayame._

He glanced over to the snake who was leaning on Shigure for support. He could see him struggling not to fall off, for fear he might worry his brother even more. Ayame then caught his stare and smiled weakly, signaling him to get the rest going. He nodded, then shifted his gaze away from him to the fragile figure standing in front of him. And he took the longest look at her.

Past encounters surged over him. Spoken words. Taken actions. Forsaken dreams. Laughter in the air. And Kana's face suddenly reappeared, this time, so vividly clear, in his mind.

_ If I could relive yesterday, even for a while,  
I'd give everything up, just to see you smile,  
But I realized now that this could never be,  
For time and tide would never return you to me ..._

And upon shaking the memory away, he knew – there wasn't any need to hesitate further.  Her existence had long doused that reluctant flame he had always lived by. There was only one thing left to do.

Hatori then moved up and grabbed Akito by the arm. The latter, surprised by his sudden actions, flung his other free arm at him, stopped only by another hand before it hit Hatori. 

Shigure.

"What are you doing? Shigure!" Akito howled in disbelief, the others watched on silently.

No one had expected him to participate in this. For wasn't him the schemer who had plotted this? Wasn't he the one who had agreed to use Tohru in the first place? And yet, there he was, stopping Akito, of all the people there. 

"Now, go! Kyou, Yuki." He suddenly spoke.

Perhaps he had gotten tired of the bickering that had lasted all morning. Perhaps he didn't want to see anyone else ended up getting hurt, like how Ayame did. Or perhaps he was merely trying to shield Akito from any harm that could get his way if they had persisted any longer …

Kyou stared hard at Shigure; the unconvinced frown he wore was slowly fading from his face. He swept one more silent glance between Ayame and Hatori, then nodded with acknowledgement and took Tohru by her hands. "Let's go!"

"But…" The girl protested. "Yuki… Yuki-kun…"

The cat stopped his tracks and found Yuki still rooted to the ground. _What the hell is he doing?_ If it were in the past, he would have just left. But …

"Oy, nezumi! What are you waiting for? C'mon!" 

And within seconds, Yuki was behind them again. 

Just as they were about to reach the gate, Tohru turned around and took another glimpse at the tall figure behind her. And when she did, she found the doctor already watching her with a solemn look on his face. He then broke into a gentle smile, and he looked so much different this time. 

Another tear fell. 

She understood now.

=================================================================


End file.
